


Thank You for All Your Loving

by phlebotinxm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Leo Fitz is a Good Boyfriend, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: When he walked inside his and Jemma’s shared bunk that night, Fitz wasn’t surprised to find his girlfriend curled on herself in their bed. She’d been cranky and restless all day, her brows constantly frowned in an expression of displeasure, and a quick calculation had confirmed his suspicions.“Bad cramps?” he asked as he shrugged off his jacket and toed off his shoes, joining her on the bed.“I hate this.”please read the tags and the notes, to make sure you're comfortable with this story. (no spoilers warning apply).
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Thank You for All Your Loving

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> tw// period talk. 
> 
> this idea came to me as I was on my period, laying in my bed and staring at the ceiling. I knew I wanted to write it (and I did), but I didn't know if I should post it here, fearing it might be a little triggering to some, or simply a bit weird. eventually, I opted to post it, and put a warning at the very begging, because this is the kind of talks I've already had in past relationships and I feel like it would fit fitzsimmons pretty well. 
> 
> SO HEADS UP EVERYONE!!
> 
> this story will talk about period, and everything around it: cramps, eventual other side effects, and contraception methods. it will also include a sex scene, and when NO CONTACT WITH BLOOD AND NO ACTUAL BLOOD IS INVOLVED, I wanted to make sure everyone was aware of what was going on before reading. 
> 
> this work is unbeta'd, and english isn't my first language. I'm so sorry for the eventual grammar mistakes, especially since I wrote this in one go in two hours. 
> 
> if you're reading this still, I hope you will enjoy this story nonetheless! xx

When he walked inside his and Jemma’s shared bunk that night, Fitz wasn’t surprised to find his girlfriend curled on herself in their bed. She’d been cranky and restless all day, her brows constantly frowned in an expression of displeasure, and a quick calculation had confirmed his suspicions. 

“Bad cramps?” he asked as he shrugged off his jacket and toed off his shoes, joining her on the bed. 

“I hate this.” 

Her muffled reply made him smile. Jemma’s period cramps hadn’t always been as bad as they were now when she’d been on the pill, but her IUD seemed to do very little to ease her cramping. Her breasts were extremely tender around her period too, which was more often than not how Fitz realized it was coming. 

“I’ve been bloated and aching all day” Jemma kept going, pushing the covers of the bed down a little to be able to look at him. She looked proper miserable, and Fitz didn’t hesitate before wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry, I know we’d planned for our date night tonight.” 

Every Saturday since they’d gotten together, Fitz and Jemma had decided to take a metaphorical night off to themselves. When they often stayed in their bunks watching movies or having dinner together, it was nice to be able to do so. They usually ate with the rest of the team in the common room the rest of the time, and their friends had been more than happy to let them sneak away once a week. 

“I don’t care about that, Jemma” Fitz whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple and inhaling her scent. 

She frowned. “You don’t care about our date night?” 

“That’s not what I said.” 

“Because, if you find this ridiculous, then—”

“Jemma.” he stopped her, “That’s not what I said. You’re unwell, I’m not gonna take the piss because we’re missing date night. We can have a different one, that’s all.”

Jemma huffed, wriggling around to face him. Fitz didn’t miss the grimace she made, her lower back probably sore, wrapping his arms tighter around her. 

“Oh yeah” she sassed, closing her eyes as she nuzzled his neck. “What an amazing date night we can have. I can barely sit straight because my back is killing me, I feel like my stomach is burning up and even my eyeballs are sore.”

When Fitz chuckled, she frowned even harder. 

“It’s not funny. I was planning on riding your dick tonight, and now I’m frustrated.” 

This time, Fitz choked a little around his laugh. “Uh?” 

“I’d planned it all. A few candles, a ridiculous movie, my hand creeping up your thighs until I could suck you off and then straddle you.”

Her voice was lower than before, and Fitz knew her well enough to know that she was turned on. Her predicament however didn’t leave any room for what she’d planned. They’d had this talk pretty early in their relationship, which had surprised Jemma considering how squirmish he could be at times. But they’d been roommates in the Academy, Fitz had bought her more pads than anyone else in the world, and it had seemed like a normal progression of their relationship. 

When they’d talked about it though, Fitz had been surprised to learn that Jemma felt extremely horny whenever she was on her period, something that she deemed pretty common. She was however too sore to do anything about it, but it didn’t prevent her from seeking relief, something she often did in the shower, rubbing her clit in tight little circles until she came. Her confession had been a little surprising at first, and Fitz had done his own research on the subject. He’d learned that orgasms helped with cramps, and he’d been curious enough to ask Jemma if she ever thought about using toys. That’s when she’d told her that she was actually too sore for any kind of penetration, but it had only brought a bright new idea to Fitz’s mind. 

“Well, we can’t really do that now can we?” he said a little playfully, kissing the top of her hair. She always smelled like cherries, something that never failed to make his heart beat a little faster in his chest. “But we can certainly do  _ something _ .” 

He felt her tense then melt against him, her fingers tightening on the fabric of his shirt. “You don’t have to,” she whispered. He could hear the hope in her voice through, and he smiled. 

“I told you Jem. I did it for you, and for situations like this.” 

He wriggled out of her grasp just enough to reach her bedside drawer, and retrieve the thing he was looking for. Once his fingers closed around the oval-like shape of the toy, he pulled it out of the drawer and closed it shut. Jemma had turned her back to him once more, putting herself in the position they usually took whenever they did this. Most of the time, Jemma used it on herself alone, pretty self conscious still. But sometimes, Fitz offered to do it for her, and he never got enough of her hungry eyes whenever he did. Turning to toy on with a flick of his thumb, he looked at it from the corner of his eyes. 

He’d designed this after his discussion with her, upon learning that she usually got herself with her hands and didn’t own a vibrator. She had a dildo, that they’d used together quite a few times, but nothing that could help her in such a situation. So he’d designed it himself, choosing a shape that reminded her of her beauty binder when she’d first seen it, and practical enough to be held with a firm hand. The tip of the egg looked a little bit like a spoon, to fit right against her clit —he’d spent days between her legs studying it, to her great pleasure— and give her the satisfaction and orgasm she so desperately craved. 

“Fitz” Jemma whined against him, looking back at him from above her shoulder. Her lips were pursed in a pout, and he couldn’t resist bending over a little to kiss her. 

As their mouths connected, he slid his hand under the cover to reach her sweatpants, happy to realize that she’d opened them for him. And just as she slipped her tongue in his mouth, he pressed the toy against her clit, right through her knickers. 

“Oh!” Jemma let out, breaking the kiss and furrowing her brows. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, and she turned her head around once more to hurry her face in the pillow, hips working imperceptibly against the toy. 

When they didn’t use toys much —Fitz was a simple man, and he didn’t really like sharing his girlfriend with a few bits of plastic— it was always a wonder for him to be able to look at Jemma’s pleasure from afar. Whenever they had sex, he was very often caught up in his own pleasure and unable to really sit back and look at her, glowing with pleasure and want. But right now, as he gazed upon her face half hidden against the pillow, her neck flushed red with pleasure and her body insulating against the toy and his front, Fitz was mesmerized. His own cock was starting to harden against the front of his pants, but he paid it no mind as he slid a little closer to be able to kiss the expanse of Jemma’s neck. 

“Oh!” she breathed out once more, her thighs trembling. “Fitz, oh,  _ oh _ !” 

“Come on Jem, you can let go” he whispered against her ear, biting her lobe playfully. She was breathing fast now, her breath catching in her throat when he angled the toy a little differently, hoping he was applying the right amount of pressure against her bundle of nerves. “Think about how good you’ll feel once you’ve come.” 

Jemma’s hand suddenly slid down his arms, joining his hand under the blanket. She curled her fingers around his, angling the toy a little better and pushing against his digits to apply more pressure. 

“Fuck,” she swore, and Fitz loved how she lost all composure whenever they had sex. He loved prim and proper Jemma Simmons, but he also absolutely loved hearing her curse, especially in such a context. “Fitz, I’m gonna…” 

All Fitz had to do was press a kiss against the side of her neck, sucking the skin between his lips before Jemma’s climax exploded. She let out an adorable squeak as her body curled forward, her thighs closing around his hand still holding on to the toy and milking her pleasure. Fitz slowed his movement until he was sure she couldn’t take it anymore, pulling on his fingers for him to pull away. He turned off the toy, throwing it on the covers at their feet.

“Thank you” she whispered as she opened her eyes, glazy pupils finding his. 

Fitz smiled. “Hmm, you’re very welcome. Better?” 

Jemma fell onto her back, stretching her legs a little and wriggling her toes. “So much better already.” Then she looked down at the front of his pants, crooking an eyebrow at the obvious erection she could see tenting the fabric. 

“You did rub against me,” Fitz tried to defend herself, feeling his cheeks heat up nonetheless. “I’m only human.”

Jemma laughed, pulling him in for a kiss as her hands slid down his front, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. She barely had to push it past his ass along with his boxers to get access to his cock, and as soon as it sprung free, she closed her fist around it. 

“Fuck, Jemma!” he let out in a sigh, his forehead falling against hers. Jemma twisted her head up just enough to be able to kiss him, and he opened his mouth for her tongue almost immediately

For once, her hand wasn’t teasing, and she circled the head a couple of times before breaking the kiss and bringing her hand to her mouth and licking her palm. Then she was back between his legs, and the tight ring of her fingers felt like heaven as she stroked him hard and fast, just the way he liked best. He didn’t last very long, especially not when she brought her second hand a little lower and played with his balls, and Fitz came with a moan that he muffled against her parted lips. He pursed his lips when he realized that he’d come all over the bedsheets, and Jemma couldn’t help but chuckle at his expression. 

“Laugh all you want” he said as he rolled over after kissing her once more, sitting on the side of the bed with his pants still down his thighs, “but I’ll have to change the sheets in a minute. Meaning you’ll have to move from the bed.” 

Jemm whined then, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to wipe her hand and falling back against the pillows.

“I have to shower anyway, and change,” she said with a sigh, followed by a smirk. “But that was great.”

Fitz’s eyes softened. “Yeah, it was. Thank you for trusting me with this.” 

Rolling over to wrap her arms around him, she kissed his shoulder softly. “Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever.”

The position they were in was quite ridiculous, if Fitz thought about it, as he sat on the edge of the bed with his pants undone and pushed past his ass. But it felt good, to feel this comfortable around someone he’d known for almost his entire life. 

“Better than Milton?” 

“Oh,  _ Fitz _ !” 

He snickered. “I’m just saying. You used to find him pretty great.” 

“I’m going to shower,” Jemma said as she got up, grimacing a little as her back popped in place. “And then you’re gonna make me forget you ever talked about Milton by curling up against me and pretending to watch a movie with me while I fall asleep against you, alright?” 

Fitz’s smile was almost blinding as he nodded. “Deal.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg. xx


End file.
